


i'll wait (through you phases)

by defjaebeom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad at Communication, Choi San - Freeform, Crack AU, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Relationship Problems, Slightly Out Of Character, Social Media, Social Media AU, Texting, actual chapters, but yeah enjoyyyyyyy, choi jongho - Freeform, i guess, jeong yunho - Freeform, jongho is messy, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, kind crack au, kinda all over the place, san is messy, seongjoong, short fic, some plot ig, song mingi - Freeform, text au, uhhhh hope you enjoy, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defjaebeom/pseuds/defjaebeom
Summary: A weird, ʰᵃˡᶠ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵖˡᵒᵗ, about a friend group and (couples) that find their way back to each other.Oh and it’s a SM(social media) AUCURRENTLY: ahaha ten is up!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. one ✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Lazy Town GC, It's in Yeosang's POV  
> The Groupchat POV does change but it's not that essential (yet I think)
> 
> Anywayss, the actual writing parts are in third person. 
> 
> That's all enjoyyyyyy

**  
**

**LazyTown**.  
Stephanie: Seonghwa  
Sportacus: Jongho  
Stingy: Yeosang  
Robbie Rotten: Mingi

* * *

**stephanie** : guys???

**sportacus** : what?

**stephanie** : are we out to eat?

**stingy** : where are you trying to go?

**stephanie** : anywhere really

**robbie rotten** : but where !!!

**sportacus** : you guys want food or snack food?

**stephanie** : good question

**robbie** **rotten** : i have to finish music production sooo I'm in the mood for snacks.

**stingy** : im cool with just snacks I have to do my accounting work as well

**sportacus** : and I have a monologue to review

**stephanie** : wow midterms is coming hard huh?

**robbie rotten** : shut up we don't care if u only have three classes this semester

**stephanie** : first off fuck you  
**stephanie** : second off I'm fine with it being whatever

**sportacus** : cool where we gonna meet?

**robbie** **rotten** : wow I say seonghwas off campus apartment it is so convenient

**stingy** : CRAZY  
**stingy** : i was going to say the exact same thing

**sportacus** : let's meet at 7-11 then?

**stingy** : Roger that!

**robbie** **rotten** : see y'all soon

**stephanie** : 🙄 fine

* * *

**Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy** **:**  
Billy: Yunho  
Mandy: Hongjoong  
Grim: San  
Fredburger: wooyoung

* * *

**Grim** : so does anyone want to buy me some food?

**Grim** : I CAN SEE THAT YOU ALL READ THE MESSAGE

**Mandy** : then you know the answer is no

**Grim** : hongjoong you're living up to this Mandy name way too much, you don't treat me like this in person

**Billy** : why can't you get it yourself

**Grim** : because I have to go over my routine ???

**Fredburger** : he's been locked up at the school studio since 12

**Billy** : why don't you just take a break and get food ???

**Grim** : I can't ???

 **Grim** : someone will try and steal the studio if I'm gone!

**Mandy** : none of this makes sense

**Billy** : I'll get you food San

**Grim** : omgggg Yunho I knew I loved you for a reason  
**Grim** : the rest of you? disgust me 

**Fredburger** : Yunho I'm coming with you

**Mandy** : why?

**Fredburger** : to spit in his food before you give it to him

**Grim** : WOOYOUNG U NASTY BITCH  
**Grim** : HINGJOONG TELL HIM HE CANT DO THAT

**Billy** : Woo that's really nasty

**Fredburger** : now your ganging up on me  
**Fredburger** : wow favoritism is so real in this friendship

**Mandy** : first of all you favor San over Yunho and I any day

**Billy** : I can agree to that

**Fredburger** : WHAT‼️  
**Fredburger** : San is my bestest buddy but I love all of you guys 🥺  
**Fredburger** : You're all bad bitches 🥴

**Mandy** : Don't worry woo we know

**Billy** : are you really coming with?

**Fredburger** : yeah I took my midterms already so.... I have nothing to do really

**Mandy** : I'll come too

**Grim** : SO NOW YOU ALL WANT TO GO OUTSIDE?

**Mandy** : yeah  
**Mandy** : cool lets all meet in the campus square!

**Fredburger** : okayy

* * *

Jongho stood outside the 7-11 playing a racing game on his phone. Mingi walked over and stood behind him watching him play, Jongho looked over and jumped.

"Fuck you dude," he said while Mingi laughed.

"I didn't even do anything?"

"You know what you did"

"Yeah, yeah what are you playing?"

"I just downloaded it" Mingi shook his head.

"Guys?" The looked towards the entrance to see Yeosang and Seonghwa. They walked over to them before entering the store.

They all went off in different directions, picking up what they wanted.

"Seonghwa are you going to pay for me~," he asked in a cute tone.

"I knew I named you stingy for a reason," he said to Yeosang.

Yeosang giggled as the doors chimed signaling new costumers. Jongho and Mingi were looking at the ice cream, while Yeosang and Seonghwa were looking at drinks.

"Yunho? Do you want a drink" Yeosang stopped that voice sounds oddly familiar. Seonghwa looked at him as he paused, "What is it Sang?"

Yeosang shook his head, Mingi and Jongho were laughing as they made their way to the back to find Yeosang and Seonghwa. They stopped when they saw him.

Jongho's smile dropped and Mingi looked away. He looked up at them through the glass, before rolling his eyes and closing the door. Jongho and Mingi walked past but not without Jongho bumping into him on purpose.

Jongho and Mingi went over to Yeosang and Seonghwa who were at the corner of an aisle.

"Why do you look like that?" Yeosang asked. "Cause he's here," he said.

"Who?" Mingi pointed back and the two looked. Seonghwa sighed while Yeosang rolled his eyes.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here," Seonghwa said. They nodded and made their way to the counter and Jongho groaned.

"Oh god they're all here," he said. The 'they' he was referring to looked up and equally rolled their eyes.

"Excuse us," Seonghwa said. "No one's in your way" Seonghwa looked at the short one before rolling his eyes and placing everyone's items on the counter.

After paying for the snacks they left, making the journey to seonghwa apartment.

* * *

**Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy: **

Billy: Yunho  
Mandy: Hongjoong  
Grim: San  
Fredburger: wooyoung

* * *

**Grim** : uhhhhh where's my food?

**Mandy** : we're coming relax

**Grim** : sensing some hostility

**Billy** : we just ran into yeosang and his friends

**Fredburger** : the little one bumped me in the back🙄

**Grim** : bitch he did what?

**Fredburger** : he bumped into me on purpose, i think

**Grim** : wtf bitch they aren't going to get away with that!

* * *

**Choi San** posted a status:

So **Kang Yeosang** which one of your friends decided to lays hands on my wooyoung?  
Comments

 **Kang Yeosang** : ...what the fuck are you talking about?

**Choi San** : **Jung Wooyoung** , tell them!

**Jung Wooyoung** : well when we were at the store one of your friends bumped into

**Choi Jongho** : first off you know our names don't act brand new. second IT WAS ME and wtf are you going to do about it?

**Kang Yeosang** : Jongho? You hit him?

**Choi Jongho** : Oh PLEASE all I did was bump into him🙄he probably lied to his friends about what I did, lord knows it wouldn't be the first time

**Kang Yeosang** : Jong relax let's go


	2. two ✴

**_Choi Jongho posted a status:_ **

**__ **

Liked by **Kang Yeosang, Jeno Lee** and 490 others.   
**Comments** :

  
**Kang Yeosang:** wow 🤩

  
**Park Seonghwa** : LOVE THIS 

  
**Song Mingi** : my favorite 🥺

**Kang Yeosang** posted:

why do I miss you?  
Liked by 698  
Comments are disabled on this post.

* * *

**LazyTown** **:**  
Stephanie: Seonghwa   
Sportacus: Jongho  
Stingy: Yeosang   
Robbie Rotten: Mingi

* * *

**Stephanie** : sangie what happened in the span of four hours that got you posting that

**Robbie rotten** : fr

**Sportacus** : I hope it isn't about that wackass boy

**Stingy** : lol well sorry 

**Stingy** : it is

**Sportacus** : yeosang why are you thinking about him?

**Stingy** : well I was thinking about our encounter with them last week and it got me thinking 

**Stingy** : like wow isn't it crazy how people change 

**Stingy** : act like nothing has ever happened? yk it's kinda sick as well

**Stephanie** : yeah well they picked their sides and we picked ours

**Robbie rotten** : can I admit something?

**Sportacus** : what? You miss the old days?

**Robbie rotten** : well yes I do

**Sportacus** : 🙄 

**Sportacus** : I'm going to the gym

**Stephanie** : are you okay Yeosang?

**Stingy** : I'm fine don't worry about me

**Stephanie** : are you sure your fine?

**Stingy** : I will be so don’t worry okay

**Stephanie** : alright but if you want to talk you can just messages us individually

 **Stephanie** : right guys

**Sportacus** : of course

**Stephanie** : what happened to going to the gym?

**Sportacus** : hyung, you expect me to just poof inside the gym? use your brain cells hyung

**Stephanie** : I will block you.

**Robbie** **Rotten** : moving on

 **Robbie** **Rotten** : duh you can always talk to us sangie! 

**Stingy** : I know guys thank you :)

* * *

**Minkiki**

**hwaseong** : mingi?

**minkiki** : yeah?

**hwaseong** : were you serious?

**minkiki** : about?

**hwaseong** : missing the past and stuff

**minkiki** : ohhhhh

 **minkiki** : well yeah I didn’t say to intentionally piss anyone off I was just stating my feelings

**hwaseong** : you didn’t piss me off at least

 **hwaseong** : I was just wondering

**minkiki** : why? do u feel the same?

**hwaseong** : sometimes I do

 **hwaseong** : sometimes I don’t

**minkiki** : understandable

**hwaseong** : yeah

**minkiki** : uh so

**hwaseong** : so

**minkiki** : how’s the weather up there?

**hwaseong** : you can’t be serious

 **hwaseong** : you’re taller than me Mingi

**minkiki** : so?

**hwaseong** : yeah gn mingi

**minkiki** : sigh everyone leaves me

**hwaseong** : shut up and goodnight, have a sweet dream my precious baby

**minkiki** : wth this is what I get for trying to keep the conversation alive? smh :(

 **minkiki** : goodnight hyung

* * *

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang**

**jjong** : hyung?

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : yeah?

**jjong** : can you open up?

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : ...

 ***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : uhh you’re here?

**jjong** : yes and I have food!

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : oh why are you here tho?

**jjong** : well I didn’t like the idea of my hyung being sad so I bought some food and came here

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : aw jongho that’s so cute

**jjong** : yeah yeah I’m amazing I know your welcome

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : wait...

* **tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : do you stink?

**jjong** : 😐

 **jjong** : u serious?

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : well didn’t you come from the gym?

**jjong** : there’s showers at the gym ding-dong open the door

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : i can’t believe im getting treated like this

**jjong** : hurry up before the chicken gets cold

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : chicken 👁👁 what kind?

**jjong** : padak and yangnyeom now open up

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : Jongho I love you so much

**jjong** : no you don’t you love the chicken I bought

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : maybe so but thank you not for the chicken but for coming to check on me after your workout at that, I truly appreciated our coming you have no idea

**jjong** : couldn’t you have told me this FACE TO FACE

***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : no my emotions only work through text sorry

 ***tired, annoyed sigh* yeosang** : coming

**jjong** : why am I friends with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 20201221 @ 1:21am


	3. three ✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is focused on Yunho and Mingi so the text's will be from Mingi's and Yunho's POV (I guess)

** Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: **

* * *

**Grim** : What we doing tonight?

**Fredburger** : Watching Netflix?

**Billy** : sleeping?

**Mandy** : ignoring the gc?

**Grim** : BORINGGGG  
 **Grim** : one that's rude of u Hongjoong   
**Grim** : two u guys are lamee I veto all those decisions

**Mandy** : what do you want us to do then since we’re so boring?

**Grim** : well I was thinking we can go out, eat some food, have some FUN   
**Grim** : midterms are over   
**Grim** : let's have funnn losers

**Fredburger** : I'm with San!

**Billy** : but I'm tired

**Grim** : I don't care we are going out tonight!

 **Grim** : get ready and meet us

**Billy** : fine

**Grim** : yay! See u guys soooon 

* * *

**Song** **Mingi** posted:

Good day☀️

Liked by **Kang Yeosang** , **Choi Yeonjun** and 560 others  
Comments

  
 **Kang Yeosang** : Mingi you're so pretty wtf 

  
**Na Jaemin** : hi you don't know me but you're cute

  
 **Song** **Mingi** : oh well hi ☺️ **Na Jaemin**

* * *

**LazyTown **

* * *

**Stingy** : minkey who issssss this na jaemin?

**Robbie rotten** : u expect me to know?

**Stingy** : no but I expect u to have checked their account

**Robbie rotten** : mmm touché

**Stingy** : he's cute

**Robbie rotten** : that he is

**Sportacus** : Mingi where are you?

**Robbie rotten** : at the mall?

**Sportacus** : without me? Your ex-roommate? Bestest Roommate ever? How fake.

**Robbie rotten** : don't think I forgot about you going to get hot pot without me last year

**Sportacus** : you literally said I could go

**Robbie rotten** : I did but you actually went

 **Robbie rotten** : I will never forget the betrayal you showed that day

**Sportacus** : 🙄 whatever minkey have fun at the mall without me

**Robbie rotten** : I will   
**Robbie rotten** : want me to bring you back those cinnamon sugar pretzel bites?

**Sportacus** : yes please 🥺

**Robbie rotten** : okayy

**Stephanie** : sangie

**Stingy** : ...yes?

**Stephanie** : why don't we do cute things like that?

**Stingy** : ...because we aren’t over-dramatic? and when things don’t go your way you give up?

**Sportacus** : hyung how come yeosang gets to talk to you like that but when I do you threaten to block me 

**Sportacus** : also we aren’t THAT dramatic thank you very much 

**Stephanie** : Jongho hush I will block you

 **Stephanie** : and okay valid points were made

**Sportacus** : the vilification I’m getting is unbearable rn

* * *

Mingi chuckled while putting away his phone, he went to the small pretzel shop in the mall and ordered the pretzel bites for Jongho. Mingi was walking around for about another thirty minutes until he started to get peckish himself. Could he have eaten Jongho's food? Yes, but he's a nice person so he isn't going to do it. Since he was craving something sweet he went to a shop one of his friends worked at.

"Ji-won" Mingi said while walking up to the counter.

The male looked up before smiling. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm in need of something sweet"

Ji-won wiped his hands on a towel before coming up to the cashier.

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, I'll take a Caramel Roll and the 20 mini rolls"

"All for yourself?"

"No, it's for my friends" Ji-won nodded. "That'll be 30" Mingi took out his debit card and paid. Ji-won gave him his receipt and Mingi stood to the side on his phone waiting for his order.

Hongjoong followed Yunho as he walked into the mall where the bowling alley was conveniently located behind. They were supposed to be meeting San and Wooyoung right now but Yunho had another idea before meeting them.

"Hongjoong! Let's get some food yeah?" Yunho said while pushing open the door and walking in. 

"Okay, but why are we at the mall when the bowling alley has food?" 

"You know the food there is trash and overly salty, it’s like they want to give you high blood pressure in one bite” 

"That's true but how exactly are we going to sneak in the food we bought?" Hongjoong asked Yunho looked at him before shrugging.

Hongjoong shook his head before following Yunho to a shop that sold cinnamon rolls and other pastries.

"Uh, excuse me" Mingi looked back and sighed to himself mentally at the face he just saw.

He moved to the side and went back to his phone. Yunho glanced over at Mingi, "Are you ready to order?" He looked back at the cashier before smiling and nodding.

"Mingi" he looked up to see Jiwon holding a bag. He smiled and took the bag from him.

"Thanks," he said. "No problem"

"See you later Ji-won" Mingi said while leaving the shop. "Later," Ji-won replied before getting back to work.

"Hey, Hongjoong?" Yunho said while turning to him.

"I want to get a drink from this smoothie shop can you stay here and get my order for me? I'll come right back after I get it" Hongjoong nodded and went back to his phone. Yunho left the store in search of Mingi.

Mingi was only a few feet ahead of him and was actually about to leave. "Mingi!" He said. Mingi stopped and looked back at the male.

"What Yunho?" He asked. Yunho came up to him before stopping a few feet before him.

"Uh, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Good"

"Why'd you come and talk to me? I don't think your friends would like that" Mingi said.

"I don't think yours would like it either" Yunho replied, Mingi chuckled softly before nodding. “Touché” 

"Uh, can I...like get your number?" Yunho asked as he played with his sweater sleeve. 

"For what?" He asked.

"To talk? I guess but if you don't want to talk to me I totally get it, actually maybe this was a bad idea, so uh nevermind"

Mingi smiled before replying to the overly nervous boy "Yunho, relax my number hasn't changed in years"

"Oh, okay cool" Mingi nodded before walking off. Yunho went back to the shop. "Where's your drink?" Hongjoong asked.

"Oh they didn't have it in stock" Hongjoong gave him a look before shrugging. After getting the food and then spending thirty minutes outside trying to figure out how to sneak it in and ultimately deciding to just walk in with it. They joined San and Wooyoung for the night and enjoyed themselves in multiple rounds of bowling. 

* * *

**Choi San** Posted:

tonight was fun **Kim Hongjoong Jung Wooyoung Jeong Yunho**

Liked by **Jeong Yunho, Jaebum** and 365 others  
Comments:

 **Jung Wooyoung** : LMFSAO joong looks so tiny

 **Kim Hongjoong** : STFU you aren't taller than me by that much

 **Jung Wooyoung** : Still Taller!

 **Choi San** : you look cute and tiny, you're welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly edited on 20201212


	4. four ✴

** LazyTown **

**Stingy** : hey.....u guys wanna see something sexy?

**Sportacus** : uh....no

**Robbie rotten** : yeah no you seem like your into weird shit

**Stingy** : fuck the both of you and suck a hairy toe   
**Stingy** : I'm still sending it

**Stingy** : THIS THIS IS MY KINK, WHAT A STRONG KOREAN MAN🤩

**Stephanie** : UHM??????????

**Sportacus** : I'm confused   
**Sportacus** : this is about....seonghwa?

**Stingy** : duh dummy it's right there

**Sportacus** : eat a dick

**Stephanie** : thank you???

**Robbie rotten** : Seonghwa your so pretty

**Stephanie** : uh thank you? Where is this all coming from?

**Stingy** : stop asking so much questions

**Stephanie** : uh why?

**Stingy** : I was going through my pictures and said wow  
**Stingy** : you are so pretty Seonghwaaa

**Sportacus** : so you talk to youself?

**Stingy** : yes, next point

**Robbie rotten** : omg want to see my favorite picture of Seonghwa?

**Stingy** : yes

**Sportacus** : yes

**Stephanie** : nooooo

**Robbie rotten** : majority rules

**Robbie rotten** : he's so cuteeeee

**Stingy** : he's looks like a Russian Babushka   
**Stingy** : which is cute

**Sportacus** : very cute   
**Sportacus** : Wanna see mine???

**Stingy** : SEND IT.

**Sportacus** : bet

**Sportacus** : cute supermodel Seonghwa

**Robbie rotten** : that's not fair you took those of him

**Sportacus** : and how isn't that fair?   
**Sportacus** :it's my photography

**Robbie rotten** : shut up

**Stingy** : okay, pointless argument over

**Stingy** : seonghwas so pretty and caring and nice, I'm so glad he's my friend

**Robbie rotten** : when the hell did you make that?

**Stingy** : uhhhhhh during my free time?

**Robbie** **rotten** : okay let me fix my words  
**Robbie** **rotten** : when did you get that photo?

**Stingy** : when we were on FaceTime together?   
**Stingy** : where else why are all of you acting so dense today

**Robbie** **rotten** : yeosang

**Stingy** : if your going to tell me to shut the fuck up I don't care

**Stephanie** : thank you guys, really I don't deserve your praise.

**Stingy** : LIES

**Sportacus** : YOU DESERVE ALL THE PRAISE

**Robbie Rotten** : PERIODT

**Sportacus** : LMFAOOO MINKYE

**Robbie** **rotten** : yea?

**Sportacus** : where is that from?

**Robbie** **rotten** : honestly idk someone sent it to me a while back I forgot who

**Sportacus** : send it my way

**Robbie** **rotten** : okey

**Stingy** : aneeewaysss

**Stephanie** : please I really don't, thank you for being my friends 🥺

**Stingy** : I love you Seonghwa 🥺

**Sportacus** : WHAT ABIUT US

**Stingy** : sorry today's topic is about Seonghwa 🙄   
**Stingy** : we can have revolving weeks were we compliment each other

**Robbie rotten** : your using to much emojis it's worrying

**Stingy** : fuck you  
Stingy: I've only used three dumb bitch

**Robbie rotten** : three too many stupid fuck   
**Robbie rotten** : but I like that idea

**Stephanie** : I like that too

**Stingy** : then it's settled!

* * *

**Choi San** posted:

Time flies🕊 

**Kim** **Hongjoong** , **Choi** **San** and 490 others liked.

**Comments**

**Jung** **Wooyoung** : why'd you post this embarrassment?

**Choi** **San** : It's not embarrassing! 

**Jung** **Wooyoung** : idiot I didn't call the photo embarrassing, I'm calling you an embarrassment

**Jeong** **Yunho** : liking you're own photo embarrassing indeed

**Choi** **San** : Both of you SHUT UP

* * *

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:**

**Grim** : I walk into your house

**Fredburger** : nobodies home

**Grim** : just me and you

**Fredburger** : and you and me aloneee

**Billy** : ...what

**Grim** : you don't know that?

**Billy** : am I supposed to????

**Grim** : wow. very uncultured of you. anyways.  
**Grim** : what are my favorites up to?

**Billy** : watching Hongjoong struggle very hard to put a table together

**Grim** : mmm that's normal what about you ooyoung

**Fredburger** : uhhhh nothing really just on social media

**Grim** : you guys are so boring you know that?

**Fredburger** : and you're really backwards you know that?

**Grim** : explain to me how I'm backwards?

**Fredburger** : are u serious?

**Grim** : I said explain it to me didn't i?

**Mandy** : OMG CAN YOU GUYS STOP IM TRYING TO WATCH A VIDEO

**Grim** : woah

**Fredburger** : hyung

**Grim** : Relax!

**Billy** : Hongjoong just mute the chat

**Mandy** : if i mute it ill never comeback

**Billy** : yeah u will ill tell u when to comeback

**Mandy** : that's not going to work but okay  
**Mandy** : hey the actually stopped maybe I won't have to mute after all

**Billy** : they're probably holding hands eating candy or something

**Grim** : no we arent loser

**Fredburger** : yeah! were eating mochi and holding hands!

**Mandy** : when did you two even get together?

**Grim** : wooyoung and i were always around each other?

**Mandy** : but...nevermind

**Grim** : yeah keep your lips shut

**Mandy** : im really going to get you san watch me

**Grim** : STOP BEING MESN TO ME

**Fredburger** : yunho

**Billy** : wooyoung

**Fredburger** : can you message me?

**Billy** : yeah

**Grim** : EHY what are yall gona talk bout!

**Fredburger** : mind your business sannnnn

**Grim** : why is everyone being mean to me?

**Mandy** : IVE FINALLY FINSHEDTHE TABLE

**Billy** : LMFAOOOOO IT FELLL OVER HONGJOONNOGTNG

**Mandy** : gn im over this

* * *

**YH** : so whats u want to talk about?

**oooyoungs** : uh well idk I just feel weird?

**YH** : around....us?

**ooyoungs** : no I just

**ooyoungs** : i cant talk to san about this cause he’s a little...you know

**YH** : for the time being I’ll act like I know whatever you’re talking about

**ooyoungs** : and I couldn’t text hongjoong he’s like a walking zombie and he’ll take too long to respond

**YH** : so..I’m your last option?

**ooyoungs** : no!

**ooyoungs** : u are my first option I was just explaining my thinking

**YH** : okay....still doesn’t explain the private chat

**ooyoungs** : well i was reminiscing...

**YH** : ...

**YH** : you miss yeosang or something?

**ooyoungs** : SHHHHHHHH you’re too loud

**YH** : we’re texting?

**ooyoungs** : I kowwwww but like...yeah thats it

**YH** : why are we being secretive about this?

**YH** : you guys were friends for years before you’re little incident happened

**YH** : isn’t it like common knowledge that you’ll miss him?

**ooyoungs** : I know but idk I feel weird about it

**ooyoungs** : like I don’t deserve to miss him

**YH** : you have all rights to your emotions Wooyoung and you shouldn’t feel bad about them

**YH** : if you miss him then allow yourself to

**YH** : no one is going to kill you for it

**YH** : San may but he's a coo-coo bird

**ooyoungs** : ik ik i'll do something about this

**ooyoungs** : thanks for the chat yunho 😊

**YH** : no problem 

**YH** : now buy me lunch tomorrow. thanks 🙏🏼

**ooyoungs** : aren’t you the money man? 

**YH** : who said that? 

**ooyoungs** : you 

**YH** : I’m not, I’m in the same boat as you now buy me food 

**ooyoungs** : fine but only because im nice 

**YH** : NICE? 

**ooyoungs** : do you want the lunch or not 😐

**YH** : of course I do my bestest sweetest friend😍

**ooyoungs** : yeah yeah whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you enjoyeddd, leave a comment please 👉🏾👈🏾see you next time bye!!!!!!
> 
> -Edited 20201228 @12:57am-


	5. five✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are in mingi's point of view for the lazy town gc and then on!

**Jung Wooyoung** posted:

Gn☀️   
Liked by **Yunho Jung** , **Choi San** and 298 others

  
Comments:  
**Choi San** : sexy   
**Jung Yunho** : you look so cool I want to dye my hair too!   
**Kim Hongjoong** : 👀 hair dying party?   
**Choi San** : **Kim Hongjoong** loser don't call it that   
**Kim Hongjoong** but isn't that what we're doing?

* * *

** Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: **

**Fredburger** : UHMMMMM GUYS?   
**Fredburger** : WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO *patrick voice*

(ignore the date okay, thanks😎)

**Fredburger** : wtfffffff

**Grim** : oh nah

**Mandy** : ....that's real?

**Billy** : well he obviously just sent it

**Mandy** : bro.

**Billy** : okay relax midget

**Mandy** : i know where u sleep yunho

**Billy** : midgets don't scare me

**Mandy** : Im gonna get you, you tall freak when you least expect it  
**Mandy** : all of you are on my hit list

**Billy** : I'm shaking in my sneakers

**Mandy** : okay don't say I didn't tell you

**Grim** : omg stfu you two

**Mandy** : ...San

**Grim** : I'm sorry Papa don't bully/beat me

**Mandy** : don't ever call me papa ever again

**Grim** : deal

**Fredburger** : HELLLLLO BACK TO ME!   
**Fredburger** : why would he do that though?

**Billy** : maybe he thought the picture was cute???

**Grim** : nah fuck that   
**Grim** : he can't do that  
**Grim** : look he already has woo acting crazy

**Fredburger** : uh? no he doesn't

**Mandy** : maybe he's just being nice???

**Grim** : sure he is i bet his friends probably made him do it

**Billy** : ehhh I don't know Yeosang usually stops his friends when they start trouble

**Grim** : like how he stopped Jongho from bumping into wooyoung?   
**Grim** : yeah okay

**Fredburger** : Yeosang wasn't with him when that happened though

**Grim** : now ur defending him 🙄  
**Grim** : next thing I know u'll be sucking his dick or something

**Fredburger** : San refuckinglax   
**Fredburger** : I'm not defending him I'm clearing the narrative that you made up

**Mandy** : yeah San there's no need to get worked up over this.   
**Mandy** : it just a reaction to the picture it not like he inboxed him or something

**Grim** : whatever

* * *

**LazyTown** :

 **Stephanie** : Yeosang

**Stingy** : Seonghwa

**Robbie Rotten** : Jongho

**Sportacus** : Mingi

**Stephanie** : why are you all awake?

**Sportacus** : says the one that started this chat

**Stephanie** : anyways   
**Stephanie** : why'd you like Wooyoung's post?

**Sportacus** : who did what now?

**Robbie rotten** : Yeosang? Did that?

**Stingy** : I did

**Sportacus** : Jesus why?

**Stingy** : well you see....  
**Stingy** : look I folded okay!  
**Stingy** : he looks cute with black hair it's so pretty omggg

**Sportacus** : 🙄 oh god

**Robbie rotten** : let him do it   
**Robbie rotten** : it's cute

**Stingy** : mingi i love you

**Robbie rotten** : thank you i feel very appericated right now

**Stephanie** : interesting that your supporting these antics

**Robbie rotten** : crazy how you guys aren't

**Sportacus** : are we just going to forget what happened?

**Robbie rotten** : I never said that   
**Robbie** **rotten** : all he did was react to the picture it wasn't anything crazy? he didn't message him or anything it's was just a react?   
**Robbie** **rotten** : it's been like a year and I'm not saying that it wasn't bad and all but

**Sportacus** : but what?

**Robbie rotten** : forget it

**Sportacus** : what were you going to say?

**Robbie rotten** : bro just forget it 

* * *

987-2345: hey uh mingi?

650-2380: who this?

987-2345: yunho

650-2380: oh hey

987-2345: hey

650-2380: what's up?

987-2345: my friends got into an argument

650-2380: lol mine too

987-2345: what was theirs about?

650-2380: what was yours about?

987-2345: ah touché

650-2380: lol

987-2345: uh do you want to like...  
987-2345: meet?

650-2380: rn?

987-2345: yeah?   
987-2345: the argument made me hungry

650-2380: are you sure that's a good idea?

987-2345: no but idrc

650-2380: sure

987-2345: cool where do you want to meet?

650-2380: let's just meet at the place

987-2345: okay bye

650-2380: bye  
  


**Change 987-2345 to yunhoo [** _** Yes ** _ **] or [No]**

 **Change 650-2380 to mingii [** _** Yes ** _ **] or [No]**

* * *

**losersang**

**losersang:** hey  
**losersang** : are u awake?

**tall-loser** : yeah just got in what's up?

**losersang** : nothing just thank you for having my back

**tall-loser** : it's fine i know how you still feel about him

**losersang** : yeah  
**losersang** : where'd u go so early?

**tall-loser** : i went out to get something to eat

**losersang** : at 4am?

**tall-loser** : hunger waits for no man!   
**tall-loser** : why are u awake

**losersang** : just thinking about things

**tall-loser** : u've been doing that a lot

 **tall-loser** : are you okay?

**losersang** : I'm fine I have class in like five hours goodnight

**tall-loser** : goodnight sang  
**tall-loser** : or should I say good morning

 **tall-loser:** 😉😉😉

**losersang** : yeahhh gn

**tall-loser** : it wasnt even bad!

**losersang** : gn mingi

**tall-loser** : sigh gn 😔


	6. six ✴

**Jeong** **Yunho** posted:

This night and morning was cool with you  
Liked by **Mark Lee** , **Choi Yeonjun** and 359 others  
Comments are disable on this post.

 **Song Mingi** posted:

Yesterday was a doozy **@the__place**  
Liked by **Seo Changbin** and 490 others  
Comments are disable on the post. 

* * *

It was currently somewhere near noon and Yunho met up with wooyoung to have an early lunch since their next classes that they had were an almost three hour lecture. 

"Yunhoooo~ who'd you go out with last night?" Wooyoung asked as Yunho and himself were on their way to the cafeteria for some lunch before their psychology class started.

"Why do youuuuuuuu care so much" he replied.

"Because I know it wasn't any of us, so tell me" he pouted.

"It was just someone I met" he mumbled.

"Awwww is it your little crushh" yunho rolled his eyes before pushing wooyoung away and wooyoung being the dramatic king that he is flew himself through the doors of the cafeteria. yunho laughed while shaking his head.

"Fine, fine don't tell me, did you have fun at least?" wooyoung asked. yunho nodded and wooyoung left the topic alone for now. yunho and wooyoung got their food and decided to eat outside rather than inside the cafeteria. As they were walking out Yunho looked to see Mingi sitting with one of his dance friends Mark.

"Hey, I'll meet you outside, I forgot to get a straw" wooyoung nodded and continued towards the exit, Yunho waited until he was out the doors to walk over.

"Hi Mark, Mingi" he said, Mingi looked up at him as Yunho glanced over at him. "Hey Yunho, what's up?" Mark asked. "Nothing really just getting lunch with Wooyoung, what are you guys up too?"

"Producing a melody for our media arts class" Mark replied and Mingi nodded, "That's cool, well good luck" he said before walking off. Mingi looked at Yunho as he walked back into the cafeteria. Mark's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"Hey, stop ogling at the boy" Mark said gently kicking at Mingi's foot. Mingi chuckled softly, "I wasn't ogling, just admiring" he said mumbling the last part to himself.

"It took you that long to get a straw?" Wooyoung asked as he came over. "Ah I stopped and talked to Mark" Yunho told, the two friends ate their food enjoying their lunch with each other.

* * *

Mingi waved goodbye to Mark as he had a class to get to. Mingi's next class didn't start till two in the afternoon, and he would usually either go back to his dorm and wait or hang out with someone else. But he got a text.

**yunhoo:** hey are you free rn?

**mingii:** Until 2, why?

**yunhoo:** can you meet me in the library?

**mingii:** why?

**yunhoo:** cause I want to see you???

**mingii:** wow are we falling back into our old routine?

**yunho:o** idk what's going on   
**yunhoo:** but I can't lie ive missed you and I wanna see you

**mingii:** lol okay ill come where are you?

**yunhoo:** in the back on the second floor of the library

**mingi:i** okay see you soon

**yunhoo:** okay

* * *

Yeosang was on his way to class he was trying to read up on his notes while walking to the classroom but he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" he said while looking up at who he bumped into. He mentally sighed as he saw it was Wooyoung he bumped into. Wooyoung looked at him and yeosang quickly looked away moving to the side, going to continue his walk but Wooyoung stopped him by calling out his name. What?" he asked while turning around.

Wooyoung looked at him, Yeosang looked back at him, his books was pressed against his chest and his black sweater hood was covering his hair. "Hello?" Yeosang said, noticing the boy zoning out on him. 

"Uh, why'd you like my photo?" Yeosang looked at him, from head to toe before shrugging. "I thought it was cute, your hair looks nice black" Yeosang said. Wooyoung looked to see if he was joking or not but Yeosang looked very sincere with his words. He nodded and Yeosang nodded back before leaving for his class.

Wooyoung went to his class and took his seat which was conveniently next to Hongjoong. Hongjoong came in a little while after and took his seat. He looked at wooyoung who was playing with his nails.

"You okay?" He asked. Wooyoung looked over at him and nodded. Hongjoong didn't want to pry so he left it at that.

Yunho smiled at Mingi as they talked about an old silly fight they had while playing Mario kart.

Mingi looked down at his phone and started to pack up his laptop. "You're leaving?" He mumbled.

"Yes I have an education to get" Mingi said. Yunho nodded, Mingi put his bag on and waved goodbye to Yunho. The other boy smiled before going onto his phone.

Mingi got to his Economics class right before the professor came in, he took his usual seat next to Jongho.

"Ah where were you?" He asked. Mingi took out his laptop "the library and you?"

"Trying to reach you" Jongho said.

"Really?"

"Check your phone idiot" Mingi took out his phone to see four texts from Jongho.

"Oh sorry, I was talking to someone"

"Who?" Jongho asked.

"Just some random girl" he mumbled. Jongho stared at him before shaking his head and facing forward ready for class to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, i hope you enjoyed this was supposed to be up on the 9th but it was birthday, im big 19 now! lol bye see you next timeeeee


	7. seven ✴

Yunho sat with Wooyoung, San and Hongjoong as they were in the park for an unplanned picnic, all Wooyoung's idea. San was laying down, Wooyoung was making everyone sandwiches, and Hongjoong was on his laptop finishing up his classwork.

Yunho was currently texting Mingi as they have definetly rekindle their relationship, however he does feel bad considering his friends don't know but he'd rather not deal with them knowing and bothering him about it.

San scotted closer and looked at Yunho's phone, "Who ya texting?" he asked while resting his head on his shoulder. "No one special just another one of my friends" Yunho replied quickly closing out the conversation and heading to another app.

"Why'd you leave so fast" San pouted, before his lips curved up into a smile. "What are you hiding Yunho?"

"Nothing!"

"You're getting defensive very quickly, is it the boy you went out with like last week or something?" Hongjoong said not looking up from his laptop screen.

"How do you know about that?" Yunho asked. "You posted about it? Yunho you do realize that I have social media too right?" Hongjoong said glancing up at him.

"Shut up I know that but you've never said anything about it before" Yunho replied. Hongjoong shrugged, "What was their to bring up? You went out with someone and obviously didn't want to talk about it"

"Who is it anyways?" Wooyoung asked as he handed out the sandwiches he made.

"It's no one special" he mumbled.

"Look his ears are turning red!" San pointed out causing the other two to look at Yunho.

"Ooo~" wooyoung sounded "Yunho has a boy toy~" he teased.

"Leave me alone, he's not a boy toy" Yunho pouted causing the other three to coo at him.

"Ah so cute" wooyoung said while leaning over and patting his head.

"You can tell us when you're ready Yunho" Hongjoong said. Yunho nodded softly before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

**Park Seonghwa** posted:

He's listening very intensely to the chef   
Liked by **Kim Beyongkwan** and 398 others

  
Comments:  
**Choi Jongho** : What in the! **Song Mingi** you see this?  
**Song Mingi** : wow.   
**Park Seonghwa** : what?   
**Choi Jongho** : nothing don't worry about it

**Song Mingi** posted:

Since **Yeosang** and **Seonghwa** are hanging out without us **Jongho** and I are going to go get our hair dyed! Stay tuned‼️  
Liked by **Choi Jongho** and 354 others

  
Comments:  
**Park Seonghwa** : isn't this a little extreme?  
**Song Mingi** : **Choi Jongho** did someone comment? I got a notification but I don't see anything?   
**Choi Jongho** : mmm no I don't see anything either isn't that crazy?   
**Kang Yeosang** : What were you saying that your gazing away like that?   
**Choi Jongho** : nothing that involves you   
**Park Seonghwa** : so you're going to ignore me but not Yeosang?   
**Choi Jongho** : yes unknown user 

* * *

If you asked Yeosang how he ended up in a baking class with Seonghwa, he really couldn't tell you how. Yeosang just wanted to get food but Seonghwa had the grand idea of attending the class together, after he found out about it from one of his classmates in his microeconomics class. Yeosang was very unwilling to go but Seonghwa kept doing aegyo and the only way to stop him was to go.

On the other hand, Mingi and Jongho looked at each other before laughing and heading into the hair salon. This was a very impulsive decision on both of their parts but they didn't really care and it's hair after all right?"

The instructior left them to their own devices to decorate a premade cake. Yeosang and Seonghwa picked a strawberry filled cake and now it was up to them to decorate it.

Yeosang was mixing the frosting together with gel food coloring to make it pink while Seonghwa was staring at him from the side. He was going to ignore it but he could tell that he wanted to say something. "Uh, are you okay" He asked causing Seonghwa to sigh.

"I'm sorry for the other day, I shouldn't have brought the Wooyoung thing into the group chat, it was wrong of me I should have just talked to you privately"

"It's fine, let's just move on from it" Yeosang said.

"But Yeosang~" Seonghwa whined while grabbing his arm and shaking it causing him to lose control of the bowl.

"My frosting!" Yeosang pouted as he watched the bowl spin it's way across the table. "Do you forgive me?" Seonghwa asked while swinging his arm back and forth. "Oh my god, yes I forgive you" Seonghwa smiled dropping Yeosang's arm. 

"Let's make our cake!" Seonghwa declared causing Yeosang to glance up at him and shake his head. 

"It's cute? Right?" Seonghwa said as he looked down at their cake, Yeosang let out a chuckle. 

The cake Yeosang and Seonghwa made was a pretty simple two tier cake, Yeosang drew a character on one side of it while Seonghwa decorated the other side with fruits. Yeosang glances over at Seonghwa who was already looking at him. 

"Cute? I'm thinking more of a mess, We should have taken the chef's offer to decorate it with him" Seonghwa smiled because well he was right. "I'm proud of our cake!" he replied.

"Let's cut into it" Yeosang said while grabbing the knife.

"Wait! I want to take a picture of it!" Yeosang put down his knife and looked at Seonghwa who took out his phone and hovered it above the cake. As Seonghwa was tapping the button, his grip must have been too lose or something because his phone ended up in the cake. Seonghwa stood still for a moment and Yeosang was laughing way to hard at his face.

"Se- Seong- Seonghwa" he laughed Seonghwa looked over at him jaw dropped causing Yeosang to laugh harder.

"Tur- tu- turn away- I- i- can't breath" Seonghwa picked his phone out looking at its now frosting covered screen. Yeosang wiped his eyes clearing them of the tears forming.

"Still want some cake?" Yeosang asked. Seonghwa sighed while grabbing a couple of napkins to clean off the icing.

"Yeah sure" he mumbled in a gloomy tone. Yeosang laughed as he picked up the knife and cut into the cake he cut a slice and plated it for Seonghwa.

Seonghwa let out a deep sigh while taking up a fork and digging into the cake. He took a bite and turned to Yeosang.

"Is it good?" Yeosang asked. Seonghwa nodded, Yeosang took a bite of Seonghwa's slice of cake and turned to look at him.

"Wow we should open up a bakery or something" Yeosang mumbled. Seonghwa chuckled softly and shaking his head.

"I'd be doing all the work huh?" Seonghwa said.

"Yes and I'll be the eyes candy" Yeosang smiled causing Seonghwa to shake his head.

* * *

**Song Mingi** posted:

Lol **Jongho** said we can't post yet because he wants to take professional photos of the new hair colors soooooooo here's Seonghwa ☺️  
Liked by 1980

  
Comments:   
**Song Mingi** : how is it that my first post to reach 1000 is because of Seonghwa   
**Kang Yeosang** : cause Seonghwa is Seonghwa  
**Choi Jongho** : invalid but i'll take if for now   
**Kang Yeosang** : that's true let me see your hair   
**Choi Jongho** : no! Wait like the rest of the public!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry this took so long. i don't really like this chapter but i have rewrite the rest of these chapters cause it's kinda (severely) all over the place. anyways i hope you enjoyed, see you next times babes.  
> alsooo here are the links to petitions about BLM.
> 
> [BLM Carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)  
> [BLM Carrd 2](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co//)


	8. eight ✴

**Choi San** posted:

back when ooyoung loved me :(

Liked by Lee Dongmin, and 450 others  
**comments** :

 **Jung Wooyoung** : hey i look pretty good here

**Choi San** : youre not concered with my feelings ?

**Kim Hongjoong** : san shut up and go to the groupchat its your turn in crazy eights

**Jeong Yunho** : you guys look cute here 🤍

**Choi San** : i'll block you in a heartbeat you drawf

**Choi San** : thank you yunnie, I love you more and more everyday

**Kim Hongjoong** : i'll do you the favor first. bye

**Jung Wooyoung** : LMFAOOOOOO no way

**Choi San** : you dont think he actually blocked me do you?

**Choi San** : Hello???

**Choi San:** Hongjoong???

**Choi San:** Hongjoong Hyung?????

**Choi San** : **Wooyoung** **Yunho**!!! He actually blocked me???

* * *

**Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy**

* * *

**Grim** : OH MY GOD HONGJOONG BLOSACKED ME

**Fredburger** : well yeah he said he was going to

**Grim** : I never thought this day would come 😔  
**Grim** : what am i going to do, without my favorite short person?  
**Grim** : what a terrible day it is

**Fredburger** : ur very dramatic you know that?

**Grim** : that's a lot coming from u

**Grim** : eat my ass okay

**Fredburger** : time and place?

**Billy** : gross

**Grim** : oh now you pop up 🙄  
**Grim** : not when I'm in distress?

**Billy** : u're always in distress 🥱  
**Billy** : im leaving now bye

**Grim** : why is everyone leaving me? u guys really don't love me huh  
**Grim** : thats fine, ill just go and get new friends

**Fredburger** : san. shut. up.

**Grim** : 😔

**Fredburger** : 🙂

**Fredburger** : you should go apologize to joong

**Grim** : you think it was that serious to apologize?

**Fredburger** : well no but you know how hongjoong gets he'll overthink about it then he'll become sad over it

**Billy** : we do not need a repeat of winter finals last year

**Grim** : i thought it was cute when he talked about his feelings to us 

**Billy** : yeah but the snot and tears were not 

**Fredburger** : in all fairness we were all drunk

**Billy** : no u all were drunk i was tipsy and he wiped his runny nose on my pants

**Fredburger** : u're the on that wanted to console him

**Billy** : well that was before the alcohol hit him, he got gross and clingy 

**Grim** anyways 

**Grim** : fair point any clue to where he is?

**Billy** : you know hongjoong dosen't do much like at all

**Fredburger** : especially without us

**Grim** : true true ill go to his drom

* * *

**LazyTown**

* * *

  
**Stephanie** : so what are you guys doing today?

**Robbie** **rotten** : jongho is setting up for our fake photo shoot!

**Stingy** : where I want to get my picture taken??

**Robbie** **rotten** : Jongho said no you cant use him for free things

**Stingy** : are you paying him?

**Robbie** **rotten** : hm. negative sir.

**Stingy** : so why can't I come?

**Robbie** **rotten** : because Jongho loves ME more so I'm getting it free!   
**Robbie** **rotten** : this is a Minho/jongi event ONLY

**Stingy:** wtf is that?

**Robbie** **rotten** : our ship name? come on keep up stupid

**Stingy:** ...

**Robbie** **rotten** : ...don't do it

**Stingy** : seonghwa ☹️

**Robbie** **rotten** : and he did it

**Stephanie** : yeosangie ?

**Stingy** : Mingi is calling me mean names and it's hurting my feelings ☹️

**Stephanie** : Song Mingi! don't call yeosang names. stop hurting his feelings 😡

**Robbie** **rotten** : why do I feel like ur actually making the face right now?

**Stephanie** : because I am

**Stingy** : seonghwa what are you doing?

**Stephanie** : nothing 

**Stingy** : can we go somewhere without those extras

**Sportacus** : degrading us to extras doesn't hurt our feelings, you boom operating fool

**Robbie** **Rotten** : you trying to exclude us isn't going to work!

**Stingy** : where'd you come from jongho

**Stephanie** : sure where do you want to go?

**Sportacus** : don't worry im always lurking

**Robbie Rotten** : ur agreeing with him calling us extras ???

 **Robbie** **Rotten** : the defamation jongho and i get from the two of you is absolutely crazy

**Stingy** : idk how about the movies!

**Stephanie** : mmm okay I'll meet you there?

**Stingy** : okayss

**Robbie** **rotten** : wth is this

**Sportacus** : don't worry Mingi we'll have OUR OWN date night with out those two again!

**Stephanie** : were going to get dinner afterwards, do you guys want to join us?

**Robbie** **rotten** : ...Jongho and I need to converse, please hold understudy.

**Stephaine** : UNDERSTUDY

**Stingy:** LMFAOOOO

* * *

Mingi looked up from his phone to Jongho who was setting up his camera and looking down at the lens he carried in his bag.

"Should we go eat with them?" Mingi asked. Jongho shrugged."Depends on where they’re going?”

"Does that really matter?" He asked.

"No not really I’m okay with going" Jongho said, Mingi nodded returning his attention to his phone. 

* * *

**Robbie** **rotten** : Jongho said yes, I say yes. so yes

**Stephanie** : okay see you guys later

Jongho closed up his case and looked at Mingi who looked back at him.

"Ready?" Mingi nodded and put away his phone. After maybe an hour Jongho was done taking pictures for now.

Mingi sat down and took out his phone, Jongho peeked over his shoulder looking down at his screen.

"Hey, who are you texting?" He asked. Mingi looked up at him before locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

"Okay, that was suspicious at all" Jongho commented.

"Just someone I reconnected with" Jongho eyed him up and down before letting it go. Jongho and Mingi left to meet with Yeosang and Seonghwa, when they arrived they could see the two stnading outside the cinema. Seonghwa was dancing around while Yeosang stared at him the second hand embarrassment evident on his face, yet he was smiling at him. In the midst of Seonghwa dancing he saw the two and ran over, reaching up to touch their hair.

"Your hair looks so cute"

"Thank you" Mingi and Jongho said at the same time the two of them looked at each other.

"You guys look really nice" Mingi hummed "That dosen't sound sincere Kang" Yeosang laughed. "You both look drop dead georgeous and I'm so lucky to have such beautiful people in my life" Mingi looked at yeosang disgusted.

"That was a little too much, dial it back a bit for me" Yeosang pouted and pushed Mingi, not moving the giant man much but it was still a push. "This is why I bully you, let's go eat" Yeosang said. The group of four made their way to a korean barbecue spot hidden between a nightclub and a pharamacy and enjoyed the rest of their night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii, sorry this toook so long but i hope you liked it.....sorry nothing is really happening right now.  
> im trying okay.  
> i started my sophomore year of college yesterday, I shouldn't have gone back but lol here i am.
> 
> see you next time, where something is definitely going to happennnnn(maybe). 
> 
> byeeeee


	9. nine✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyoneee, this was going to be longer but i split the chapters.

**Song Mingi** Posted:

I'm red now

Liked by Yeo Hwanwoong and 1296 others 

**Comments** :

**Park** **Seonghwa** : ahh so cuteeee

**Kang** **Yeosang** : wow so handsome

**Choi** **Jongho** : mmm where's my credit?

**Jeong** **Yunho** : cute🤗

**Choi** **Jongho** posted:

I'm blonde now

Liked by Lee Daehwi and 976 others

**Comments** :

**Park** **Seonghwa** : wahh my baby bun is so cute

**Song** **Mingi** : where's my credit ???

**Choi** **Jongho** : CREDIT?? All you did was hold a camera??? **Song** **Mingi**

**Song** **Mingi** : **Jongho** I hate you 🤩

**Choi** **Jongho** : Aw hate you too

**Choi Jongho:** **Seonghwa** hyung don't call me baby bun. Thanks.

**Park** **Seonghwa** : okay baby bun

**Park** **Seonghwa** posted:

I'm Seonghwa now

Liked by 879

**Comments** :

**Song** **Mingi** : oh no

**Kang** **Yeosang** : oh yes

**Kang** **Yeosang** posted:

I'm Yeosang now

Liked by 780 others

**Comments** :

**Choi** **Jongho** : you guys love copying us, that's why your our understudies

**Kang** **Yeosang** : yes I do baby bun

**Choi** **Jongho** : ewwwwwwwwww stop it

* * *

**#1 supporter** : san san

**#1 supporter** : choi sannnnnnn

**#1 supporte** r: sannie

**#1 supporter** : SAN

**#1 supporter** : CH

**#1 supporter** : OI

**#1 supporter** :S

**fox-man sannie** : jung woofuckingyoung

**#1 supporter** : omg you answered

**fox-man sannie** : wooyoung. what the fuck are you doing up at 2am?

**#1 supporter** : im intoxicated sannei

**fox-man sannie** : oh lord

**#1 supporter** : hehe sanieieieieiei

**fox-man sannie** :whyd you get drunk tonight babes?

**#1 supporter** : i felt bad so I drnki

**fox-man sannie** : okay, what made you feel bad?

**#1 supporter** : my boyfriend sangyeo

**fox-man sannie** : baby he's not your boyfriend anymore

**#1 supporter** : ikikikikikikiki but but but my phone show pictures of us and made me sad 😞

**fox-man sannie** : you told me you deleted those

**#1 supporter** : i lie sorry couldnto do it

**fox-man sannie** : it's okay.

**fox-man sannie** : how much did you drink?

**#1** **supporter** : don't know lost count

**fox-man sannie** : are you at a bar or something? I can come pick you up if you want?

**#1 supporter** : mmmm in my room soon leave

**fox-man sannie** : leave....where you going buddy?

**#1 supporter** : can't tell you try and stop ooyoung I no want that bye bye sanieieieie

f **ox-man sannie** : Wooyoung?

**fox-man sannie** : Wooyoung? Jung Wooyoung?

**fox-man sannie** : don't go where I think you're going !

**fox-man sannie** : god I hate you sometimes

* * *

**nuisance #2** : HONGJOONG HYUNG

**nuisance #2** : HONGJOONGGGGGGGGG I KNOW YOU SEE THIS YOU SHORT MODGET

**nuisance #2** : YOURE ALWAYS AWAKE ANDWE ME ANSWER ME ASNWER MEEEEEEE

**my favorite shorty** : whoever is up above give me strength.

**my favorite shorty:** san, it's almost 3 in the morning

**my favorite shorty:** what the hell do you want 

**nuisance #2** : Wooyoung got drunk and he was texting me talking about how he's sad and that he misses Yeosang, he even called him his boyfriend like current boyfriend!!!!!, then he said that he's going somewhere and if my intuition is right like I usually am, he going to go to Yeosang's dorm and he can't go there ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

**my favorite shorty** : oh my god

**my favorite shorty** : and here I thought I was going to get some sleep for once.

**nuisance #2** : do you see why I need help

**my favorite shorty** : yes okay but how do we know he isn't already there?

**nuisance** : we share our location and he's definitely on the move

**nuisance** : just means we have to move faster now come on!

**nuisance** : let me go get yunho

**nuisance** : then we'll meet you at your dorm?

**my** **favorite** **shorty** : sigh I guess

* * *

Yeosang watched the screen as Gon and Killua ran up the steps that would take them to the hunter exam, while aimlessly eating chips that was positioned in the middle of his legs. Did he make this plan to stay up this late into the early morning watching Hunter x Hunter? No but he wasn't complaining.

There was a knock at the door causing Yeosang to look over at it. Who could that be? This late/early in the day. He was going to ignore it but the knock came again, causing him to sigh while putting his beloved honey butter chips to the side and get up; he went to the door and opened it up, seeing no one. He peeked his head out looking up the hall then down the hall where his eyes landed on a black hair, a black sweater, jeans and vans. 

“Wooyoung?” He said. The head of black hair looked up at him, quickly rushing to his feet. 

“What are you- “Yeosang’s words where taken out of his mouth as Wooyoung latched himself onto the older in a hug. Yeosang stood with his arms by his side. Perplexed at what is happening right now. “I’m so~ sorry” Wooyoung mumbled into the shoulder of Yeosang. He could hear the slight slur of his words. 

Great, he’s intoxicated. Yeosang closed the door behind him and lead Wooyoung to the small couch in his dorm. “What are you doing here?” Yeosang asked. The younger just stared at him for a while. 

“I’m sorry” he said once again. “I should go” he mumbled while getting up, Yeosang grabbed his hand bringing him back to sit down. 

“It’s okay, you’re drunk anyway...you can stay I guess” wooyoung nodded. they sat in silence, neither of them saying anything. Wooyoung looked over at Yeosang. “You’re still so beautiful” Yeosang’s head snapped over to look at him, Wooyoung was smiling at him so gently. “I- um thank you” he said.

“What’s you watching?” he mumbled. “Hunter X Hunter,”. “I thought uh thought that it was pronounced Hunter hunter?” 

“It is, but I like the x more, it adds some umpha” they said at the both time. Wooyoung chuckled while Yeosang’s mouth closed. “You haven’t changed at all” he mumbled to himself. 

Wooyoung let out a yawn as he laid down and curled up on the small couch. “Continue your show, I’ll hush” wooyoung mumbled. Yeosang stared at him for a while a really long while but he guesses that wooyoung fell asleep rather quickly since he didn’t look up at him. 

He didn’t feel like watching the show that much anymore. His mind was too preoccupied with other things, thoughts and emotions. He looked over at the sleeping boy, sighing to himself before moving towards his bed and grabbing a pillow and his comforter and bringing it over to him. He bent down now, being somewhat eye level with the younger. He looked at him as he rested peacefully.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer” wooyoung mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. Yeosang rolled his eyes before standing up. 

“Shut up and take this” he said, holding out the pillow and the blanket. Wooyoung sat up and looked over at Yeosang’s bed. “It’s fine, I don’t need it” 

“Just take it, Wooyoung,” Yeosang said. 

“I don’t want it, Yeosang,” Wooyoung rebutted. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s yours” 

“And I’m telling you to take it” 

“But how will you go to sleep?” 

“I’ll be fine, take I-“ 

“Can I sleep with you?” Wooyoung asked, Yeosang’s arms dropped to his sides as he looked at him. 

“I- why would you ask me that?” 

Wooyoung looked at him. It was dark in the room, but he could tell that his cheeks were red and that their was a pout on his lips. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean it like that, but uh I don’t want to take your stuff, and your couch isn’t that comfortable so can I just sleep on your bed with you? I won’t try anything”

“You won’t try anything? At all?”

“At all” Yeosang eyed him before sighing to himself. “Fine, but I mean it Jung, keep your hands to yourself” wooyoung nodded while holding his arms up. 

Yeosang sighed while putting his things back on his bed, Wooyoung had a small smile on his face before kicking off his shoes and making his way to Yeosang’s bed. Wooyoung moved across the bed quickly, making himself comfortable.

Yeosang looked at him before taking off his tv and going over to his bed. He stood at the side of it looking at Wooyoung, who was curled up next to the wall. He sighed before getting in himself but making sure to face the opposite way. Because of the small proximity of the bed, he could feel Wooyoung’s back rising up and down. 

Yeosang sighed one last time, not understanding why he let all these events take place, but he pushed that to the back of his mind and fell to sleep.

* * *

Yunho frowned as San held him by the arm speed walking to the other dormitory that Hongjoong was at. He was having a delightful dream where he was Spiderman in another universe, kinda like Miles Morales. It was nice and San rudely interrupted it by barging into his room and waking him up. He deeply regrets making him a copy of his key. “Why did I have to come?” Yunho whined with a pout on his pink lips.

“Because wooyoung is your friend, is he not?” San replied.

“Yeah, but it’s like 4 in the fucking morning. Why can’t we just wait four more hours until 8am to go over there,” Yunho whined once again.

“He’s going to do something bad! Don’t you care?”

“San- look I get why he shouldn’t be over there but maybe, just maybe, let’s look at this in a positive light”

San stopped, turning around to look at Yunho. “How could this possibly be good?”

“Well, look you said he was drunk, right? See, that’s a negative, but him going to Yeosang isn’t that bad! Maybe they’ll talk it out or something”

“And why would they do that? They’ve been avoiding each other ever since it happened and I’m pretty sure you were there for what happened, were you not? You saw first handedly how fucking sad Wooyoung was, he was sad for months and it’s all his fault!” Yunho rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The favoritism San has is absolutely annoying. 

“Can we stop acting like Yeosang is the Wicked Witch of the West? They both messed up! It happens, He’s the nicest out of his friends and by what Wooyoung has said he’s too nice for his own good I doubt he’ll be mean or even kick Wooyoung out if he went there”

“Why aren’t you siding with us Yunho?”

“Siding? When the hell did this turn into siding?” Yunho sighed running his fingers through his hair “All I’m saying is there’s no point in going all the way over there especially now, let’s use our context clues for once! He’s there, we know that, and he hasn’t called to say anything else. Why not just go their in the morning,” San glared at Yunho shaking his head.

“Just because he hasn’t called doesn’t mean anything,” San mumbled.

“San.... I know you like being Wooyoung’s savior and all, but come on this is doing too much” 

“How exactly is it doing too much? I’m just looking out for him”

“No, you’re being overbearing, Why are we marching over to his ex’s dorm in the middle of night? Because he went over there tipsy or whatever? It’s not that serious to go over there”

“You don’t have to come Yunho” San said. Yunho stared at him before rolling his eyes again. “You know what, Fine”

“Good, I’m glad you finally see things-“ 

“Goodnight San” Yunho said while turning around. “Yunho!” he yelled while looking at his retreating figure, San let out a sigh before turning around himself and going to Hongjoong. He’s not being unreasonable. Yunho is being a bad friend by not wanting to come with them. Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, please tell me what you think! bye-bye <3


	10. ten ✴

Wooyoung groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he was met with an instant headache. He sat up looking around the room. It was quiet and semi-dark as sunlight was peaking through the curtains, the spot next to him was empty. He sighed while laying back down, and closing his eyes again.

He heard the door open and close with small footsteps approaching the bed. Wooyoung peeked his eyes open to see a very shirtless and wet-haired Yeosang, going through the draws next to the bed. He quickly closed his eyes back. When he opened them again Yeosang was staring at him and it caused him to jump, and Yeosang to giggle.

"You scared the shit out of me" Yeosang shrugged, "Oh well, you shouldn't have been peeking at me" Wooyoung's mouth dropped "I was not!"

"Mhm sure, are you okay?" Wooyoung stared as Yeosang slipped on a shirt. Yeosang looked back at him, "Wooyoung?" "My head hurts and my throat feels dry"

"Yeah that's what you get when you drink your life away" Yeosang said while throwing his towel into his wash basket.

"Hey! I did not drink my life away, you're making me sound like some kind of alcoholic which I'm not may I add"

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said while walking over to the mini fridge and opening it up, without looking back he tossed a water bottle onto the bed.

"Thanks" Wooyoung mumbled while picking up the bottle that rested near his feet, opening up the bottle and quickly downing the whole thing.

"God the water wasn't going anywhere" Yeosang said, amusement in his tone. "I know my throat was just....really dry" Yeosang nodded before moving around his room and grabbing a laundry bag.

"Oh are you going somewhere?" Wooyoung asked. Yeosang glanced at him, then to the bag in his hand. "Oh....Yeah to do my laundry"

"Oh right I'll leave then, thanks for letting me stay here" Yeosang nodded, as Wooyoung got off the bed getting his shoes, which he didn't even bother to put on and leaving the room without a single word. Yeosang let out a sigh as he continued gathering up his clothes.

He honestly had no intention on doing his laundry but now he definitely has to do it, he's behind anyways.

Wooyoung slipped on his shoes as he made his way out the building. His eyes shutting due to the bright light of the morning sky in his face.

"Shit" he mumbled to himself before walking back to his dormitory building. Wooyoung ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the building and made his way to the elevator. He let out a puff of air as he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

When he walked out and was making his way to his door, he saw someone pacing back and forth while another person sat on the floor.

"San? Hongjoong?" He questioned as he got closer. San stopped pacing and Hongjoong looked up from his position on the ground.

"Oh thank god you're okay" San said while running over to Wooyoung and placing him in a tight hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Wooyoung looked over at Hongjoong who just seemed extremely tired.

"Where'd you go? What did you do? Where did you s-"

"San, shush" Wooyoung said. San pouted but kept quiet.

"Let's talk about this inside and not in the hallway where any and everyone could hear us" San nodded and Wooyoung went in his pockets looking for his key.

"Huh?" His hands slipped into his other pocket.

Nothing.

His hoodie pouch?

Empty.

"Shit"

"What the matter?"

"So looks likes my keys and phone got left behind" Hongjoong let out a groan.

"That's fine we'll just go get it"

"We can't he left already" Hongjoong let out and even longer groan at that.

"Okay well...how about we just go to my dorm or something and wait till whoever it is realizes?" San suggested, Wooyoung shrugged. "I want to sleep, San" Hongjoong said.

"Have you've guys been here all night?"

"No! We came here like ten minutes ago"

"Wooyoung! San is crazy! I just want to sleep Wooyoung? Can I sleep? Can I ?" Hongjoong said causing wooyoung to stare at him in pure shock then to look back at San. What did San do to get Hongjoong like this?

"You'll get your sleep hyung, don't worr-"

"Wooyoung?" He looked back to see Yeosang standing at the end of the hallway. Wooyoung looked at them before walking over to Yeosang. "Hey"

"Hi, you left your things" He replied while holding out Wooyoung's keys and his phone. "Thank you, I thought you had to do your laudry?"

"I do, but I do it at Mingi's dorm hall they have better water pressure in their machines than ones at mine..."

"Oh okay, thank you"

"No problem, bye" he said before walking away. Wooyoung walked back over to them and opened up his door, San dragged Hongjoong inside, tossing him (read: gently placing him down) onto the couch before turning to Wooyoung who was kicking off his shoes.

Wooyoung looked back at San who stood next to Hongjoong’s sleeping body on the couch. "What?" Wooyoung said as San stared him down. "Are you gonna to tell us about what happened last night?" Wooyoung sighed while making a little head movement signaling to San that he would like him to turn around. “Last night? Nothing exciting happened” Wooyoung mumbled while taking off his clothes. 

“Sure it didn’t, then explain why you texted my phone in the middle of the night calling Yeosang your boyfriend, stating you were drunk missing him and why Yeosang showed up about three seconds ago with your things?” Wooyoung let out a groan as he made his way over to his dresser draw, San was being annoying too early in the morning. 

"I'm kind of tired and a little hungover can we do this later?" He asked while slipping on his pajamas.

"Wooyoung this isn't something light, you went to your ex's dorm and you slept their with him!"

"Well would you look at that, you seem to know everything already, good chat" wooyoung said while making his way over to his bed.

"Wooyoung!" San exclaimed

"San!" Wooyoung whined while getting on his bed. "What is the problem?" He asked.

"Don't you think you owe us a little explanation for your actions last night?" 

“Us?” He questioned.

“Hongjoong and I?” 

“Hongjoong is sleeping and looks like he was brought here against his will” Wooyoung stated causing San to cast a glance at the oldest sleeping figure. “He wasn’t brought here against his will, he came with me because we were concerned”

"Okay well, No i don’t think I owe you guys an explanation" San groaned. "San I'm not a child, I know how to handle myself, yes I got a little drunk and yes I ended up at Yeosang's dorm, what more could you possible want to know from me?"

"What did you do? What did he do? The full nine-yards, please"

"He let me in, we slept on his bed and then I woke up and left and came here, happy?"

"No...but it's whatever I guess" Wooyoung smiled, “Good, now be quiet I need to sleep” 

“Yeah Yeah” San mumbled while taking a seat on the couch, putting Hongjoon’s legs on his lap and turning on the tv.

* * *

Yeosang hummed to himself as he made his way to Mingi's dormitory and into their laundry room, getting his clothes in the washer and setting a timer to remind himself to come back down before someone tries to take his clothes out the washer. He used the staircase to make his way to the third floor where Mingi's dorm was located.

He got to room 329 and knocked on the door. "Mingi? Are you awake?" He asked while pressing his ear up to the door. He didn't hear anything until he heard an achoo sound.

"You bum! Open the door!" Yeosang said while knocking on it again. After hearing a lot of muffling and shuffling the door swung open to Mingi looking at him. Yeosang eyed him as the younger was wearing Pompompurin pajamas. "Hello Minki" Yeosang said while walking into his room and looking around. "What were you doing hmm?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here Sangie?" Mingi asked, closing the door behind him. "I'm doing my laundry"

"Please tell me you didn't sign my name again?" Mingi asked. Yeosang looked back at him with a smile. "How else would I get in?"

"It's crazy that you can remember my student ID code but not my birthday" Yeosang laughed. "You don't remember mine so we're even" Mingi shrugged, he couldn't argue with that.

"Is there some other reason why you came? You never come and see me" Yeosang rolled his eyes. "Stop lying I’ve came and seen you before two times may I add and I came to talk about somethings"

"Can we talk after you finish your laundry?"

"I- are you trying to get rid of me? Who's in this room with you? Huh, Song! Who?"

"Oh lord Yeosang, no one!" Yeosang playfully glared at Mingi eyeing him up and down. "Fine, I have to put my clothes in the dryer anyway but when I come back here, I'm going to catch you!"

"Whatever you say Sang" Yeosang hummed before turning around and leaving. Mingi waited until he heard the staircase doors close. He ran over to his closet and opened it up.

"Sorry about that..." Mingi said. Yunho gave him a small smile, "It's fine I should get back to my dorm anyhow being R.A and all" Yunho said while stretching his long limbs, that was cramped up in the small closet.

"Are you sure?" Mingi asked.

"Yeah I'll see you later" he mumbled while giving Mingi a hug. Mingi hugged him back, rubbing his back in an affectionate manner. Yunho let out a warm hum before pulling away. "Bye" he mumbled while reaching for the door. "Bye" Mingi replied with a wave. Mingi looked around his dorm before deciding to change his clothes.

In the middle of putting on his pants the door opened. He looked back to see Yeosang coming through the door dragging a big yellow bag behind him.

"When was the last time you did you laundry?" Yeosang dropped his bag near the end of the end of Mingi's bed. "A month ago?" Mingi shook his head.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh I want all of you guys' opinions about what happened last night so we're meeting Seonghwa at McDonalds!" Mingi paused and looked at him. "All of us..but Jongho isn't coming?"

Yeosang shook his head, "I didn't invite him, I need the most level headed people to tell this too" Mingi's jaw dropped.

"You think I'm level headed!?" he asked. Yeosang stared at him, face pulled down into a frown. "Barely" Mingi glared at him.

"So are you finally going to tell me who was in your room?"

"No one, why don't you believe me?"

"Cause your room smells different" Mingi looked at him while slipping on his shoes. "What do you mean?"

"It smells kinda like a baby if that makes sense"

"It doesn't, let's go," Mingi said, picking up his keys, id-card and wallet. "You don't need to lie to me Mingi, whoever you had in your room isn't my business but I would hope we're close enough that you'd be able to tell me"

"I did tell you, it's no one," Yeosang sighed while opening up the door. "Fine Mingki whatever you say" he replied while walking out the door, Mingi followed after him, locking the door behind him.

“So, that’s what happened,” Yeosang said while looking up from his drink. Mingi and Seonghwa were staring at him both with different expressions on their face. Seonghwa’s jaw was slightly dropped in surprise whereas Mingi’s face was screwed up into confusion. 

“Haha...uh, guys say something?” 

“When you said you wanted to talk, I didn’t think it would be anything like this,” Seonghwa said. Yeosang rolled his eyes. “That’s not helping me” 

“I know but I’m slightly confused, why did you let him stay?” Mingi asked

“I don't know....I felt bad he came all the way there to see me....I didn’t want to just let him walk back to his dorm in the middle of the night"

"So...you still care about him?" Mingi questioned, Yeosang's head snapped over to him shaking his head. "What! I do not!"

"Yeah he definitely does" Seonghwa chuckled causing Mingi to laugh. "So what if I do?" Yeosang pouted. Seonghwa sighed leaning forward, placing a hand on top of Yeosang's. "Sang, you know Mingi and I don't care if you do, whatever your feelings are towards him you're entitled to them"

"Yeah it's fine, plus you were blushing during the story so we already knew how you felt" Mingi pointed out. "Oh shut up I was not!" Yeosang mumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s fine if you did Sangieeeee~ It’s cute~” Seonghwa teased. 

“How cute Sangie~” Mingi teased. Yeosang glared at the two before a pout formed on his lips. “Oh, shut up” he mumbled. 

  
  


* * *

_**Park Seonghwa**_ posted:

if only y'all saw the pout on his face before we bought him food

Liked by **Song** **Mingi** , **Cha** **Eunwoo** and 972 others

_**Comments**_ :

 **Choi** **Jongho** : We? Food? Without me AGAIN You guys really hate me 😔

 **Park** **Seonghwa** : **Choi** **Jongho** baby bun no one hates you 

**Choi** **Jongho** : anyways please tell me Mingi wasn't here

 **Park** **Seonghwa** : uhhhhh he wasn't !

 **Choi** **Jongho** : oh no n-n-not mingi

 **Choi Jongho: Song** **Mingi** you TRAITOR

 **Song** **Mingi** : **Jongho** , bestie it wasn't like that 

**Choi** **Jongho** : I'm blocking all of you. bye. never text me ever again.

 **Song** **Mingi** : I'll come to karaoke with you all this month

 **Choi** **Jongho** : ...you've piqued my interest please continue

 **Park** **Seonghwa** : I'll make all your favorite foods

 **Choi** **Jongho** : AHAHA now we're talking 😌

* * *

_**Choi** **San**_ posted:

Wooyoung's dorm is so boringgg somebody save me 😔

Liked by 872 others

**Comments** : 

**Jung** **Wooyoung** : Shut up and turn down the tv

 **Choi** **San** : Now im getting treated like GRABAGE when will the madness end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, hii everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I updated chapters two and four so there more context and all that jazzzzzzzz. uh yeah, leave comments and stuff, thank you for reading. that's all bye bye everyone :)


End file.
